broken hearts
by blackrosegoth
Summary: what happens if Alexander cheated on Raven? how will she cope? will she finely give Trevor a chance?i do not own vampire kisses i wish i did..
1. Chapter 1

"hello Mis. Raven " Jameson said as he open the door " im sorry but Alexander is not hear "

"oh where is he?" I asked

"um he's out and wont be back until later "

" oh well I guess ill be going . bye "

"bye" he said as I walked out the door

I started to walk to the cemetery wondering where Alexander was when I got to the cemetery I climbed up the gates and when to the monument I sat before it and stayed there for at least a hour. I was on my way home when I call the mansion but Alexander was still not there so I went home.

"what are you doing home so early ?" my mom asked as I came in the house

" Alexander wasn't home "

"I thought you had a date tonight "

"me to but I don't know "

"well you should probley get to bed you need to go to school tomorrow"

"ok" I went up stairs took a shower and went to bed

**next day **

I woke up to mom screaming my name telling me to get up . Becky was already in the truck waiting for me like usual she was in a rush to see matt . I don't blame her but I wish I could still talk to her but know it seem impossible I'm either with Alexander or she's with matt .

"hay monster girl " Trevor said behind me

" go away Trevor "

"you know one day you will be saying the opposite"

"trust me I will never say that "

"just wait you'll see "

"no I wont now go away " I said walking to class leaving Trevor the rest of the day went by really slowly .I kept thanking about Alexander .i decided that instead of waiting for him I would sneak in so ill be there when he wakes up .

when I got to the mansion I snuck into the basement and made my way to Alexander's room. I sat on the bed and waited for him to get up it was 7 p.m. the door to his hidden room started opening and a sleepily Alexander came out warring only boxers but I didn't expect for someone to be following him he stop in his tracks when he saw me .

"Raven?" he said

" raven what are you doing here ?" he said angry

"I came to keep you company but I see you already have some " he look confused than looked to his side and saw the girl standing there

" Raven this is not what you thank it is " he said coming towards me.

" stay away from me and go to hell " I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran out the room I got to the stairs when he grabed my arm

"get away from me you ass-hole "

" Raven lison to me it's not what you thank it is "

"let go you stupid vampire " he did and I ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door as soon as I was out the gate I fell to my knees and started crying . I cant believe he cheated on me . I hate him . I got up and ran home soon as I was in the door I fell and my parents ran to me they saw me crying and dropped down beside me .

"Raven want wrong " they said at the same time

"Alexander " I started crying more

"Alexander what ? Is he ok ?" my mom asked

"cheated on me " I chocked out

"im going to kill him " my dad said getting up and went to get the car keys and gun . my mom ran after him

"don't I know your mad that he cheated on her I want to hurt him to but you cant kill him "

" I'm not im going to teach him a lesion "

"don't " I said

"come on rave lets get you to bed " mom said helping me up and taking me to my room .

"try to get some sleep " she said

"don't turn off the light " I said

"why"

"I just don't want it off tonight " I said looking at nightmare ,she was hissing at something out side and I knew what it was .

"ok goodnight "

"night"

that night I couldn't sleep I couldn't cry I couldn't even move anymore all I could do was stair at the wall . that night was one of the longest I have ever had .

"hay " my mom said coming in my room the next morning .

"I don't want to go to school today "

" I already call becky and told her not to pick you up "

" thanks "

"do you need any thing ?"

"no I don't "

"come on lets us get you cleaned up "

" ok " I said and sat up then went to take my shower. When I got out I went to my room and looked out the window I was for once glade to see the sun.

"come on we need to get going " my mom said


	2. Chapter 2

**hay i need reviews to keep the story going if you love it tell me if you hate it tell me if you just dont care i dont see why u are reading it but tell me. **

* * *

"what?" I said turning around

"come on were leaving "

"I don't want to go "

" you need to get out of this house last time Alexander broke your heart you wouldn't leave the house "

" im not going "

" you don't even know where we going I thank you'll like it "

" fine. Where are we going"

" well I tought we might go to hotgothic."

"what"

" well if Alexander's is going to cheat on you he should see what he's missing."

" I never thought I would hear that from you "

" well I never thought I would see you so broken " she said giving me a hug

" ok lets go " I said

"ok" she said as we walk out of my room

the ride to hotgothic was quit I didn't really want to talk and I don't thank my mom was sure what she wanted to talk about. I started drifting off when I saw the store . I jumped out of the car before my mom could stop the car but when I did I felt even worse . last time I was hear it was because Alexander was hear taking valentine back to Jagger

" what's wrong? I tought you we happy to come."

" well I was but last time I was hear Alexander was too "

" oh I'm sorry I didn't know . do you want to leave?" I thought about it but then I thought that I want Alexander to regret what he and to do that I need to look as sexy as I can.

"no I don't want to leave" I said walking to the store

" hay can I help you " said a girl that didn't look much older than me

" no were just looking " my mother said

we went from rack to rack picking out things that I liked by the time we left I tried on every thing there but only decided to get seven shirt four pair of skinny jeans new boots ,fishnet leggings and two dresses that complemented every curve on my body .

" thank's " I said and hugged my mom as we got to the car

" your welcome now lets get home before your father gets off work and kills alexander"

"welll" not sounding like that bad of a ideal

"well if he kills him then we bought your new cloths for nothing "

"yea I guess "

"come on " she said getting in the car I follow

when we got home I ran to my room to put my new cloths away but whe I got to my room my phone went off

_hay what up r u sick _

_becky_

I didn't want to tell her over text

_R u with matt? _Hoping that she would say no but the text told me wrong

_Yea y_

_Becky _

_Well I need to talk to u about something just me and u _I said hoping she would leave matt to come talk to

_Matt told me that he had to leave so ill come over_

_becky_

_No. meet me at the park _I said not wanting to be home it reminded me to much of. STOP THAT . I told my self . HE DOSNT LOVE YOU . but I could forget it. He might not love me but I still love him.

_Ok _

_Becky _

I ran down the stairs

"mom im going to the park with becky "

"ok don't be out to late "

" I wont "

"RAVEN BECKY IS HEAR" billy called from the door

"ok"

"bye be back later " I said hugging my mom and left

I got in the car with becky we didn't talk much on the way to the park she knew something was wrong but she didn't know how to ask or even if she could. When we got there we went to the swings

" Raven?" said becky and I started crying

"Alexander cheated on me " I cryed out

" WHAT THAT ASS HOLE" she screamed

"shhh I don't want the hole town to know"

" why would he do that? I thought he loved you ."

" yea me too until I caught him sleeping with someone else "

" oh my god I'm sorry " I just kept crying for what seemed like hours

" I thank we should be getting home its late" becky said

" ok " I said getting off the swing

when I got home I went to my room but I was not expecting to see what I did

" what are you doing hear get out ." I said

"Raven please let me explain "

"no get out now " I said to Alexander who looked sad

" Raven I know what you thank but"

" you don't know what im thanking . get out "

"but"

"please just leave" I sad in a low voice

"Raven" he said coming so close to me that our body's almost touched

"please " but instead of leaving he kissed me and I forze not know what was going on but when I did I push him back . when I did I felt horrible I wanted him but I couldn't put my self though that knowing hes going to cheat on me .

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN " I screamed

"raven whats going o-ALEXANDER" my mom said dad coming behind her looking ready to kill

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU " my dad yelled

"but " Alexander

"BUT NOTHING LEAVE NOW DON'T CAME BACK AND NEVER TALK TO MY DOUGHTER EVER AGAIN" dad said and Alexander ran out of the window.

" did he hurt you" my mom said

" no he kissed me " I cryed

"im sorry " pulling me into a hug but I pushed her away

" I just want to sleep"

" are you sure "

"yea night" I said as they left the room

"night "

that night I dreamed about Alexander me and him were in his coffin laughing, cuddling I was happy but I knew it wasn't real . when I woke up I was in a good mood but when I saw I was in my room I started crying again.

* * *

**i might put up the next chapter tonight but i need the reviews SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**hay sorry that i didnt post this last night i had hw so yea hay i need some reviews tell me what you thank i dont care if its good or bad just tell me **

* * *

"Raven its time for school". My mom yelled up the stairs

" no I'm not going" I said half crying

"fine but you will go tomorrow "

I didn't know what to do. I never had a boyfriend before let alone one who cheated on me. I still cant believe he did that Alexander told me he loved me. I had to stop thanking about him. I walked downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen

"hay" I said to her

"hay you alright?"

"just a broken heart"

"it will be ok"

"it doesn't feel that way . I love him and he cheated on me "

" well all I can say is love is a messed up word" my mom said giving me a hug

"will it get easier ?" I asked starting to cry

"yes it dose but first you have to let your self move on."

"and how am I supposed to do that "

"well you can start by going to school tomorrow"

"ok what time is it?"

"four. why ?" my mom said confused

"im going to the park I wont stay out to late"

"ok bye " my mom said as I was walking to the door

"love you bye "

when I was half way to the park I got a text from Becky.

_Hay where are you _

_Becky_

_Im going to the park _ I replied

_Can I come _

_Becky_

_Yes if you want _

_Ok ill see you there in a few min_

_Becky _

_Is matt coming _

_No he just dropping me off he has practice_

_Becky _

_Ok see you _

I got to the park about ten minuets before Becky got there but it took her even longer to say good bye to matt

"hay you ok" she asked finely getting here

" yea still sad ,Alexander came to my house yesterday." I told her the hole story and started crying again but there were no tears but yet I still cried.

"im sorry" Becky said

"it's ok hay Becky I got to go " I said looking at my watch

" ok good matt just got here do you want a ride "

"no but thanks' " I said hugging her

"you sure "

"yes I want to walk it makes make me feel better "

"you " she said looking at me funny knowing I that im lazy

" I just want to walk"

"ok whatever "

"bye "

"bye" she said and walk to matt's car

I started to walk home when it felt like someone was following me but when I looked back no one was there.

"hay monster girl "a voice said behind me that make me yelp

" Go away"

" I thought you'd be happy to see me since you weren't in school "

" have you ever thought that I don't want to see you ,Trevor "

" come on you know you want me"

" go away" I said walking by him

" just admit it you love me "

" go away" I said a turned on Benson hill but regretted it soon as I did

" Raven? " Alexander said with the girl from the other day next to him. Trevor now stood next to me seeing Alexander. Alexander kept looking from me to Trevor

" raven can w-" I stop him by kissing Trevor on the mouth when I pulled away I looked at Alexander who eyes were red.

" wow" Trevor said

" I uh I got to go " I said and ran past all them but Alexander grab by arm

" let her go Alexander she moved on" Trevor said

" she doesn't life you Trevor she loves me " Alexander said not look at him just kept looking at me

" I don't love you, you cheated on me"

"no I didn't if you would just let me explain "

" no just let me go"

"let here go now or else" Trevor said

"let me go" I said and he did I knew he couldn't risk Trevor hitting him at then him hurting Trevor . as soon as he let me go I ran as fast as I could to get home . when I got there I feel to the floor

" what's wrong now ?" dad said coming to see what happened

" I I I "I said

"you what ?"

"I saw Alexander and kissed Trevor" my dad stood there frozen at what he just heard he knew that I couldn't stand Trevor and he knows that I rather die than kiss him. But what he didn't know was that I was w=the one who kissed him and it made me feel like I was cheating on Alexander but I knew that we weren't going out .

" do you want me to have a talk to trevors parents " dad asked

"no because I was the one who kissed him to get back at Alexander " I couldn't belive I just told my dad that.

"you kissed him?"

"yes I did and I feel dirty because of it"

"don't it will be alright"

" im going to go to my room" I said

"ok" he said as I got to the stairs

when I got to my room I feel on my bed is stayed there not moving hoping to make every thing go away but I knew that it wouldn't that it will always be there. I just want to get out and then I thought about it I could go to aunt Libby's it would give me time to get over Alexander and hope to get over that kiss with Trevor.

"hay mom " I said to my mom in the living room

"hay what's up ?"

"well I was wondering if I could go visit aunt Libby"

" we'll what to call to see if it alright with her"

"ok can you call ?"

"ok " she said going out side to talk I knew shed was going to tell aunt Libby about what happened with Alexander but I didn't care I just wanted to leave when my mom came back in she had a smile on her face

"get packing you leave tonight"

"oh my god thank you " I said and ran to get packed I couldn't wait to get there but when I started packing I thought about Trevor and that kiss . wow that was some kiss I have to admit . the more I tought about it the more I didn't know if I wanted to leave.

* * *

**hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**rose  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hay guys i'm sorry its not that long but i had to get off the computer this chapter may not be as good but read it because if you dont chapter four wont make any sense . tell me what you thank and review and remember this is not that good of a chapter but still review . chapter four should be up Monday night and will be longer **

* * *

when I started packing I thought about Trevor and that kiss . wow that was some kiss I have to admit . the more I thought about it the more I didn't know if I wanted to leave. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THANKING. I told my self .why was I thanking about him. I was lost in thought when I heard something knocking at my window I turned to see Trevor standing on the branch of the tree trying to get in

" what do you want" I said opening the window

" well I never got to kiss you back" he said coming in my room

" wel I don't want to kiss you"

" then why did you kiss me earlier? Are you and bat boy braking up? Have you decided that you want a blonde?"

"leave now "

" admit it you love me"

"no I don't . if you don't leave im calling the cops "

" go ahead" he said coming closer to me so that we were almost touching.

"please leave me alone"

"ill leave when you tell me the truth"

"you want to know the truth?" he nodded " I DON'T KNOW " I yelled

" what how don't you know"

"because I don't, now leave"

" so you are in love with me"

" no I am not"

" but you will be now that Alexander is out of the way" he said leaning down and kissed me and I couldn't help it I kissed him back. I started to put my arms around his neck when my mom walked in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HEAR" my mother yelled

" uh uh uh well " I couldn't thank of anything to say

" I was telling raven thank you for earlier" Trevor said

" and that involves kissing my daughter"

" what is going on" grate now my dads hear

" well Trevor wanted to thank raven for something by kissing her"

" Trevor how'd you get in hear" dad said

" uhh well through the window"

" well then I thank we need to talk Trevor" my father said grabbing Trevor arm and dragging him away. When they were gone my mother turned to me

" are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

" I'm fine "

" what was he talking about "

"what?"

" he said he had to repay you "

" oh that its just well I sort of saw Alexander and Trevor was fallowing me so I dort of kissed Trevor in front of Alexander to get back at him"

"oh"

" mom what am I going to do I'm still in love with Alexander but I'm starting to have feeling for Trevor"

" well maybe you should just go to aunt Libby's and thank about every thing that's going on and well just get out for awhile "

"ok "

" come on ill help you pack"

" mom what am I going to do "

"to be honest I don't know that is your choice, but I want you to thank about it before you chose."

"ok"

after my mom and I finish packing my stuff I fell asleep and dreamed about Alexander . Alexander and I were at the cemetery and he was just about to bite me when Trevor came and started beating Alexander up. I woke up in a sweat . I saw nightmare hissing at something outside the window and thought it was Trevor again but when I looked I saw Alexander. He looked up and saw me I backed up so he couldn't see me any more. I didn't know what to do I wanted to run outside and have him holed me in his arms and tell me it was just a dream but I knew it wasn't. that didn't stop me from going to see what he wanted

" hay " I said walking out the door and to him

" can we talk"

" I don't know if I can handle it "

"just tell me one thing, do you love him?" I could tell he had a hard time asking that

" it just—I don't know "

" raven I love you I didn't cheat on you " now I was mad again

" oh really so if I slept with Trevor while we were dating I wouldn't have been cheating? You know what you can go to hell " I said a walk in the house leaving him standing there.

" hay " mom said as I walked in

" did you see "

"yea, you ok ?"

"well I thank I'm out of tears so I guess I'm ok"

" well it's 3 A.M. you should go back to bed"

"ok"

* * *

**tell me what you thank but dont stop reading it because this chapter i just needed this one so that chapter four would make sense but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**rose  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hay guys hope you like it. sorry about the grammar not the best at spelling. tell me what you thank, do you love it, like it , just dont care, well tell me i want to hear what you have to say. **

* * *

My parents took me to the bus station, when I got on I saw that my mom was crying. When the bus left I got out my journal and started to write about what happened, but half way though I started crying and every one turned and stared. When the bus got to hipsterville my aunt called to tell me she sent a cab and that shed be there when I got home. The cab ride to there wasn't that bad, the cab driver was nice and gave me some boy advice.

"Hay." I said walking into aunt Libby's.

"I 'm so glade you made it safe and sound." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Me to."

"So I already have your bed made."

"Thanks."

"So I thought since I didn't have to work that maybe we go to the coffin club again?"

"That sounds grate."

" Get ready and we'll get going."

"Ok." I grabbing my party cloths

I changed and helped aunt Libby with her make up. We left as soon as it got dark it was teen night.

"So are you alright?" Aunt Libby asked

"Yea why not?"

"Your mom told me what happened."

"Oh I thought she would"

"Are you ok, going in hear we can leave if you don't want to."

"No, I'm ok"

"Just let me know if you wan to go and we will"

"Ok."

When we got in, we jumped on the dance floor and danced for hours. My aunt went to rest while I was still dancing when I bumped into someone

"Sorry. Luna!" I said in shock I thought she was back home .

"Raven?"

"What are you doing hear."

"Well I came back with Jagger. What are you doing hear? Where's Alexander?"

"Oh, well I'm visiting my aunt and Alexander not hear."

"Oh I thought that you never left his side."

"Yea" I said with a small laugh.

"So how's Trevor?"

"Still an ass."

"He's not that bad after you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him."

"That's up to you."

"Yea it is."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." Luna and I danced until my aunt came up and started to dance with us after a while Luna said she needed to go see someone and that she would be back later.

"Hay." I said to Luna later that night

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow."

"Well that depends."

"On?"

" On weather or not your going to turn me and make me your's for ever."

"As good as that sounds, I'm into the boys." We both laugh

"Good me to."

"So what do you say?"

"Yea we can hang out tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I got to go."

"Bye." I said as she left

"You ready to go?" Aunt Libby said coming up behind me

"Yep. You?"

"Yep, come on." She said starting to walk to the car

"Hay, I'm going to hang out with Luna tomorrow, is that ok?

"Yea, I have a date tomorrow so I was hoping you'd have something to do."

"Thanks" I said getting in the car. When we got home I went to the couch and passed out. That night I dreamed about Alexander and me but just when we were about to kiss that girl came out of no where and smacked me. I woke up in a sweet.

"Raven, are you alright" Aunt Libby said coming in the room

"Yea, just a bad dream."

" oh ok well you should get ready aren't you meeting Luna in an hour?"

"What, I slept that long?" I said looking at the clock

"Yea"

"Ok"

"I've got to go. You going to be ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Alright. Bye "

"Bye" I said watching her walk out the door. I got up grabed some cloths and got my shower. I ran to the coffin club and meet Luna out side the back entrance.

"Hay, I thought you forgot" Luna said

"Sorry I slept all day."

"Trust me I know what that is like." We both laugh

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"How about we go for a walk"

"Ok"

"So what is up with you and Alexander?" Luna asked

"Nothing." Luna stopped walking and turned to me

"Stop lying. He called wanting to know if you were hear?" my eyes got big

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. If something wasn't up he would have known you were hear."

"Well." I started to say when she cut me off

" Well nothing, what is going on?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"He cheated on me ok."

"What?"

"He cheated on me with some girl."

"Are you sure? Alexander loves you I don't thank he would ever cheat on you."

"Yea well he did."

"Are you sure it wasn't just his sister?"

"Sister?"

"Yea Alexander has a younger sister. She was supposed to go visit him."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"He doesn't talk about her much."

"Why?"

"Because when they were younger she ran away and didn't come for three years."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Like I said he doesn't like to talk about her."

"I got to go." I said turning around

"where?"

"I got to go see Alexander." I yelled to her half way down the street.

I got to aunt Libby's she still wasn't home. I packed my stuff wrote a note telling her that I was going home and I would call her later. I grabbed my stuff and ran to the bus station. I could believe that I was that stupid, to believe that he cheated on me. I had to go home and get him back, I had to tell him I was sorry and that I was wrong to accuse him.

* * *

**hoped you like it. tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**rose  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hay guy's sorry i wasn't able to update sooner but i was sick so i couldn't. this i a short chapter but there will be a next one and i will put it up as soon as i can. hope you like it and _review review review._**

* * *

When I got to the bus station my phone rang.

"Where the hell are you?" Screamed aunt Libby

"I'm going home Alexander didn't cheat on me it was his sister."

"I don't care, you shouldn't have left with just a note."

" I'm sorry."

"Well don't do it next time."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I got on the bus, I was felt sorry for aunt Libby, she had to find out that I was leaving by note. About ten minutes into the trip I decided to call my mom and tell her I was on my way.

"Hay Raven, hows aunt Libby?"

"Hay mom she's fine, well I'm on my way home."

"Why?"

"Well I fount out that Alexander didn't cheat on me it was his sister."

"That's good." She sounded almost sad

"What's wrong?"

"Well it just that you to just broke up and I thought that you like Trevor now."

"Mom I never like Trevor, he was just a rebound thing. Mom I'm in love with Alexander."

"I know I just hope that he's telling you the truth."

"Well he's not the one who told me I wont talk to him."

"Then who did?"

"Luna."

"Oh, who's that."

"An friend."

"Well do you want me to come pick you up, when you get hear?"

"Um yea."

"Ok I'll be there, when you get hear."

"Bye mom."

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you to." I said and hung up the phone. I looked out the window and notices that I was only a hour away from home. I got out my journal and worte about what I was going to say to Alexander, What was he going to say?, Is he going to be happy?, Will he accept my apology? When the bus came to my stop I got off and saw my mom waiting.

"Hay mom." I said walking up to her

"Hay, well let go get your boyfriend back." She said walking to the car

"Ok let go."

"Do you know what your going to saw to Alexander?" she said half way to Alexander's house

"Well I was going to tell him I'm sorry and let him explain."

"I hope you know what your doing."

"Me to." I said as she pulled up next to Alexander's house. I got out of the car, walk up to the door, shaking I knock on the door. When the door opened I saw Alexander, with tears in his eyes.

"Raven?"

"Hi Alexander. Can we talk?"

"Yes come in, or we can go for a walk."

"I'll come in" I said and walk in as he moved over

"Raven I didn't cheat on you."

"well I ––" I started when he interrupted

"Raven that was my sister, I know I didn't tell you about her, I just don't like to talk about her much, I was going to introduce you to her, but then you saw her and got the wrong ideal."

"I know."

"I know how hard it is to believe but- you know?" he said the last part slowly.

"Yea I saw Luna and she told me."

"So your not mad?"

"No I'm not." I said and he pulled me into a kiss I amedently responded and kiss back, I wrapped my arms around his next, his went around my waist pulling me closer. I pulled back.

"What's wrong." Alexander asked concerned

"Nothing, I love you"

"I love you too, but you need to know that I would never do any thing to hurt you."

"I know how to I be that stupid."

"Your not stupid."

"Yes I am I thought that cheated on me."

"You cant help that I would have thought that too."

"Really?"

"Yea. You don't love Trevor do you?"

"No, what would make you saw that?"

"Well it's just that you kissed him."

"Alexander, I never meant to kiss him, I did that to get back at you."

"Oh, good." He said kissing me again

"WHAT THE HELL." I heard some girl scream.

* * *

**howed you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Rose  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**hay guy's i need more comment's tell me what you thank do you hate it, love it, or just don't care. oh tell me if you want more or not.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL" I heard a girl scream

"Raven this is my sister, Ellie." Alexander told me "Ellie this is Raven."

"It nice to finally meet you." Ellie said extending her hand

"You to." I said

"Well I'm going to go get a drink, do you want any thing?" Alexander said to me.

"No I'm good." I said

"How about you Ellie?"

"No I'm good."

"Ok ill be right back." Alexander said walking out of the room.

"So your Alexander's sister." I said turning to her

"I thought I got rid of you." She said coldly

"What?"

"I said I thought I got rid of you."

"Why would you want to get rid of me?"

"Because you not one of us, all you are is a stupid human, at that a good for nothing human."

"What the hell."

"Can't you tell that Alexander doesn't love you, he's only using you, as soon as he find's one of us he likes he'll forget all about you."

"No he wont, he loves me and I love him."

"Yea that's what you want to believe."

"I do believe that because it's true."

"Whatever, I warned you."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't."

"Fine" I said just as Alexander walked into the room

"Ellie I'm taking Raven out tonight so you'll have to find something to do."

"Ok." Ellie said and walked out the room."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Fine" I said and Alexander took my hand. We walk past the cemetery and I was completely confused to where we were going.

"Out this on." Alexander said, stopping walking, holding out a blind fold

"Ok."

I put it on and he grabs my hand. We started to walk again, we made it about 30 feet when he stop and told me stay.

"Ok you can take it off now." Alexander said. I took off the blind fold and saw the most beautiful thing, we were on a cliff you could see hold town, there was a picnic basket, and candles around the black blanket.

"Oh my God Alexander, this is beautiful thing I ever saw."

"I'm glad you like it." He said and I gave him a hug

"Let's eat, shall we."

"Ok."

We ate, danced, and talked. We were in the middle of our dance when my cell rang. It was my mom."

"Hello."

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No mom he's fine, I'm ok, and don't you dare come pick me up."

"You have to be home by one."

"But that is in a half hour."

"It's a hour past curfew."

"Fine." I said with a sigh

"Ok bye."

"Bye I love you."

"Love you too." She said and I hung up the phone I turned to Alexander with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I got to go home."

"Oh I didn't realize it was this late."

"It's ok, I didn't know until she called."

"I'll walk you home."

"Ok." I said he grabs my hand and started to walk me we got to my front step he turned to me.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks with pleading eyes.

"Yes I don't want this night to end."

"Me either."

"Come to my room." I said

"Raven, as much as I want to, I just got back in your life I don't want your parents to hate me more than they already do."

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." I said sticking my bottom lip out

"Fine, but if I get caught I'm blaming you."

"Fine." I said with a laugh

"See you soon." He said as I walked into the house

"Hay you ok?" My mom asked when I walked in

"Yea but I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm tired."

"Ok" she said as I walked up the stairs to my room, when I walked in I saw Alexander sitting on my bed.

"Hay." I whispered

"Hay" he whispered back and I sat on the bed with him. He put his arms around me and lay back on the bed taking me with him. I soon fell asleep hearing the beat of his heart. When I woke up I was under the covers in Alexander's arm's, he was looking down at me.

"Sorry I fell asleep." I said moving closer to him

"Don't be." He said as I look at the clock it was almost six a.m. the sun would be up soon

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Yea, come with me."

"Ok." I said jumping out of bed " I just have to leave a note."

"Ok." We walk out of my room I grab paper and a pen told my parent's where I was going, and put in on the kitchen table.

"Hold on I need to get some cloths." I told Alexander

"Ok."

I ran to my room, I grab my black short and tang top to sleep in and then grab my dress and leggings. I ran back down the stairs

"Ok I'm ready."

"Alright let's go." He said grabbing my hand, and we took off.

"Alexander do you love me?" I asked thanking about what his sister said earlier

"Yes I love you, what would make you ask?" He said confused.

"Nothing." I said and he stopped walking.

"Raven what made you ask?"

"It was noting."

"Raven."

"Fine you're sister told me you were using me."

"Raven I would never use you, I love you and want to be with you for ever."

"Let's make it final, the cemetery is just over there."

"Raven I don't want to presser you into anything."

"Your not I want you to, I want to be yours for ever."

"Just thank about it a little more, ok?"

"Fine." I said with a sigh. We walk the rest of the way to his house in silence.

* * *

**tell me what you thank. tell me if you want more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Rose  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**hay guy's sorry i haven't been updating, I've been vary busy with school and all so haven't had much time. Anyways i'm back and here is the next chapter. i wanted to thank all the reviews i got, keep them coming. tell me what you thank.**

* * *

I was sitting on Alexander's bed when his sister came in.

"Look I don't like you, and I don't thank you belong here but I can tell that my brother love's you more than anything." Ellie said

"Ok so." I said not knowing what to say

"Well as much as I don't thank you belong, I'm glade that you and Alexander are ok."

"I thought that you were the one who wanted me gone."

"I do want you gone, but I want Alexander to be happy."

"Oh." I said and she walked out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked walking in and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yea. Alexander why wont you bite me?" I asked

"I love you, raven. I don't want to hurt you, so if I bite you and you hated being a vampire then it will be my fault."

"But it wont I want you to bite me."

"I know I still want you to thank about."

"Ok. Can I stay the night?" I asked not wanting to leave.

"If it's fine with you parents."

"I'll call." I said, got up grabed me phone and ran to the bath room

_hay beck I need you to cover for me._ I texted Becky

_Ok what do I need to do?_

_Becky_

_I need you to tell my parents that I fell asleep at you house and that I'm going to spend the night. _

_Ok _

_Becky _

_Bye_

_Bye_

_Becky _

I walked out of the bathroom to run into Alexander.

"What they say?" he asked putting a arm around me

"They said ok."

"Good."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as we walked to his room

"Well I'm not sure."

"Want to go to the cemetery?"

"For the last time, I want you to thank about it."

"Fine I'll thank about." I said and got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To thank about it."

"Raven."

"I'll call you later."

"Raven please." Alexander said but I was out the door and running down the stairs, when I got out of the house I started walking home I was half way down the street when I heard some one behind me.

"Hay raven." Trevor said walk next to me

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Why."

"Because I saw you with Alexander."

"What does that have to do with you?" I said stopping and turning to him

"Because I love you and he doesn't."

"You don't know what love is. And he dose love me."

"I love you and I never left you."

"He didn't leave me and he didn't cheat on me, so go away."

"Please just lesion to me."

"No I'm not going to, now go away." I said starting to run into the street

"RAVEN." I heard him scream then a truck hit me.

When you hear someone say that life flashes before your eyes, well it's true I saw every thing and everyone I love. Then it was like I was awake but I couldn't move and I couldn't talk. I could hear Trevor and Alexander arguing.

"Raven I'm going to make the pain go away ok." I heard Alexander say it sounded so far away. Then I felt something stabbing me in the neck, then everything went black.

I woke up to se that I was in a box, not just a box a coffin I started to freak when I saw Alexander asleep next to me.

"Alexander." I said nudged him

"Raven." He said as his eyes popped open, then out of no where he kissed me.

"Alexander what's going on?"

"Raven I bit you, you were in such bad pain and I thought I was going to lose you ."

"So I'm a vampire?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said with a sad look

"Don't be, thank you. I love you." I said hugging him

"I love you too, I thank we should get up there's something I have to tell you." He didn't look that happy when he said that.

"What is it?"

"Come on." He said getting up, tanking my hand and we walked out of his hidden room, that when I saw what Alexander wanted to talk about.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked.

* * *

**well how'd you like it tell me what you thank, do you love it? do you hate it? do you just dont care? well tell me plz. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**rose  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**hay sorry it's took so long to up date but with Halloween and my birth-day and hw i just didnt have the time. and about the cliff hangers, well i do that so that you keep wanting to reading and reading and so that a million different situation come to mind, i dont know about you but i love not knowing whats going to happen next but at the same time i'm begging to know, i personal love that, and it's how i like to write. So tell me what you thank.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Raven your alright." Becky said coming and hugging me

"What are you doing hear?"

"Alexander didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I said and turned to him

"Raven I through a party because I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well it will have to wait until every one gets hear."

"Tell me."

"I cant."

"Fine." I said and walked into the living room, Becky was watching the T.V.

"Hay Becky, when's the party going to start?"

"I an hour, you should get changed."

"Ok." I said and went upstairs to the bathroom, showered, changed, and put on new make up, all in the hour.

"Hay." I said to Alexander walking into his room, we were just about to go to the party.

"You look amazing." He said standing up taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

"So do you." I said looking at his midnight black tux. We walk out side to see my parents, Billy boy, Becky, matt and ruby.

"Hay raven, I'm so happy for you." My mom said hugging me.

"what are you talking about?" I saked

"Alexander told me."

"Told you what?"

"He told me he turned you."

"WHAT." I screamed

"It's ok I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I love you, and I want you to be happy, well I see that this life with Alexander is what makes you happy."

"Thank you." I said tears falling from my face.

"Can I take raven for a moment?" Alexander said putting his arm around me.

"Yes." My mother said and walked away.

"So how do you like the party?" he asked

"I love it. What did you want to tell me?"

"Raven," He said and got on one knee every one turned and watch us. " will you-"

"NO." someone screamed.

"Raven please don't do this." Said a out of breath Trevor.

"What do you want?"

"Raven, I love you, I want to be with."

"I don't love you, Trevor."

"Please just give me chance."

"Trevor I don't love you."

"Please."

"I thank you should leave Trevor." Alexander said

"No."

"Trevor don't get me mad."

"I like to see you get because your not the only one with fangs now." Trevor said showing off his new fangs. Trevor grab me and ran.

"Trevor let me go." I said trying to get away, even as a vampire I was not strong enough to get away from his grip. He dragged me until we were in some cave looking place.

"Raven all I want is for you to talk to me."

"Trevor Liston I don't love you, I love Alexander."

"You don't know that, I love you, I can give you ever thing he can't."

"Like what."

"I'm rich, I can make you famous."

"I don't want to be famous."

"You will." He said and walked out of the room. I looked for a way out but couldn't find one. All that was in thid room was a bed and a bathroom, no windows no doors that I can find, no nothing.

I went to the bed and lied down if I was going to be stuck hear I might as well make myself comfortable. Around 7:30 Trevor came in with a coffin and a drink.

"Trevor when are you going to let me leave."

"When you give me a ch-." Something his Trevor, in the head.

"Alexander?"

"Raven." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Did he hurt you?" Alexander asked

"No he just wanted me to talk to him."

"Come on let's get back to my house."

"Ok." I said and he took my hand in his, and took me to his house.

"Raven." Alexander said when we got to his room.

"Yea." I said as he got on knee

"Will you marry me?"

"Well it's just that."

"You don't want to marry me."

"I do it's just I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm scared."

"About?"

"If I'm going to make the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just don't know how I feel about this, I mean I love you but right now I'm not sure how I feel about Trevor."

"Trevor."

"Yea it just that I don't kn-"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**ROSE  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**hay guys i hope you like the story tell me what you thank.**

* * *

"Yea well I don't kn-."

"You don't know what?"

"I just don't know how I feel."

"How you feel about what?"

"How I feel about him."

"Well when you decide let me know."

"Alexander I just not sure with every thing that has happened I just don't know."

"Raven I love you, and your thanking that Trevor is better."

"I don't thank he's better then you, it's just that he was there and I don't know."

"He was there for what?"

"I don't know."

"Well when you find out tell me, I thanks it's time you go home."

"fine." I said and left to go home. when I got there I went to my room to see and coffin right where my bed was.

"How you feeling?" my mom asked coming into my room.

"I don't know how I feel."

"What."

"It's just that I love Alexander and he proposed to me and I didn't say yes."

"What did you say ?"

"I said I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I like Trevor but I know that he is an ass hole I just don't know."

"Raven let me ask you this. Witch one make you laugh so much that you cant breath witch one is it when you kiss them makes your heart start."

"Alexander."

"Then why did say no?"

"I got to go see him."

"Well than go." She said as I ran out the door and went to Alexander's house.

"Alexander?" I said walking into his house. When no one answered I ran to his room.

"Alexander?" I opened the door to find him on the bed with a picture in his hand.

"Alexander are you ok?" I said sitting next to him.

"I thought you were going home to thank about-."

"Yes." I said smiling

"Yes?"

"Yes I will marry you." I said and Alexander pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Really."

"Yes." I said pulling him into a kiss, he pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as I could. I finally had to pull away for air, he started to kisses and nibble me ear then down to my neck. All of a sudden he pulled away.

"Why?" I asked confused

"We need to go to bed."

"Why?"

"Well then sun is coming up." He said pointing to the window.

"Oh sorry I lost track of time."

"Come on you can stay the night."

"Really your not going to make your wife go home?" I said joking

"Well if you want you could."

"No I thank I'll stay here and keep you in check."

"Ok." He said pulling out his key to get into the hidden room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"How do you thank Trevor became a vampire?" I asked after we got in the coffin

"I would like know but I thank Jagger had something to do with it."

"Why would you say that he is back home right?"

"Well I thought I saw him yesterday."

"Oh I hope not."

"Well we will worry about that some other time, for now lets just sleep it has been a long day for the both of us."

"Ok night, I love you."

"I love you too, Raven." That night I didn't have a single dream and to be honest it was the best night sleep I have had in a long time. When I looked over to see Alexander all I saw was the other side of the coffin. I jump out of the coffin, ran out of the room and down the stairs, I looked around the hole house and didn't find Alexander any where. I went back up stairs and curled up on his bed and started crying.

"Looking for someone." A voice asked behind me. I turned around and didn't believe my eyes

"What are you doing hear?"

* * *

**So how'd you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**ROSE  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**hay guy the next chapters is up. i hope you like it and i want you to tell me. if you like it tell me if you hate it tell me if you just dont care tell me. **

* * *

"What are you doing hear?"

"I thought I would come see you."

"Jagger where is Alexander?"

"He's around."

"Where is he?" I said showing my new fangs

"Well look at that he finely made you his."

"What do you want Jagger."

"You."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Well the I see it is you come with me Alexander come's back without being hurt, or on the other hand if you don't come I could just kill him and get you."

"What?"

"I want you have to pick, Alexander, me , or Trevor."

"I want Alexander, not you not Trevor. I WANT ALEXANDER." I screamed the last part

"I'm sure you do."

"Please."

"I'll make you a deal, if you let me drink for you I'll give you Alexander."

"If I let you drink from me you will give me back Alexander unharmed?"

"What ever you want."

"Fine." I said moving my hair off my neck, I know that I had to do this for Alexander if I didn't I would never see him again.

"Well that was easer than I thought." He said moving his hear to my neck

"What the hell is going on hear?" Alexander screamed breaking down the door

"Alexander?" I said confused

"What are you doing hear? I thought Jagger had you captive."

"Raven what are you talking about?" Alexander said then turn to where Jagger was standing.

"What did you do to her?" he said angry to him

"Nothing you didn't do."

"You bit he?" Alexander said coming up to me and looking at my neck.

"Alexander I am fine, you came in just as he was going to bit me." I said hugging him.

"Jagger you have ten seconds to leave or I will make you." Alexander said

"Fine but I'll be back." And with that he left. Alexander sat on his bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Where did you go, I woke up and you weren't there." I asked

"Well I went to get some food."

"Oh why didn't you wait until I got up?"

"Well I was going to make dinner and surprise you but when I got back I someone with you up hear so.."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I was going to let him bit me, because he said he would hurt you if I didn't."

"Raven nothings going to happen to me or you I promise you."

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you too, Raven."

"Alexander I thank we need to kill Jagger and Trevor."

"I hate to say it but we need to." Alexander said standing up.

"Well how are we going to do it?"

"Well first we need to find out where there staying."

"Well we know that Trevor is not staying at his house."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he is a vampire and he wouldn't risk hurting his mom."

"Well than we know how to get to him, now how do we get to Jagger."

"How about we give him what he wants the most?"

"What would that be?"

"Well….." I said not looking into his eyes.

"Well what?"

"Well he said that he wanted me so maybe-"I didn't get to finish before Alexander cut me off.

"What there is no way I'm giving you to Jagger."

"Well you don't have to, we can just make him thank that I want him."

"I'm putting you at risk."

"At risk of what? I'm already a vampire." I said looking at him.

"I don't want to risk him biting you and you becoming his."

"Well were just going to have to take the risk."

"No well find another way. Now lets go eat." He said changing the subject. He held out his hand I took it and he led me down the stair case to the dinning room. When I walked in my mouth hit the floor, there were black roses every where and candle's lit up the room it was one of the most beautiful thing I have seen.

"You did all this?" I asked hugging Alexander.

"Yea, I love you." He said he led me to the table, pulled out a chair for me and we began to eat. We didn't talk much as we ate.

"Alexander." I said as we were sitting in his living room watching a movie.

"Yea?"

"do you thank Trevor will try to kidnap me again?"

"I wont let him." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Ok." I said and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in Alexander's arms but we were no longer in the living room we were in the coffin, I turned around to see Alexander but when I did I was staring into Trevor sleeping.

"Trevor." I said scared, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"How are you Raven?"

"Let me go."

"Raven." I heard Alexander's voice. "Raven wake up."

"Alexander." I said shot up.

"Your ok, it was just a bad dream." I looked around to that we were still in his living room, I turned to Alexander and kissed him.

"We need to get Trevor." Alexander said.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is invading your dreams."

* * *

**so how you like it tell me if you love it tell me if you hate it tell me if you just dont care tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**ROSE **


	12. Chapter 12

**hay guys sorry for taking so long i havent had time, i've been writing a book so i'm putting most of my time into that and school plus i need to go hang with my friends. but this is the next chapter hope you like it i know that it is short. i need to know if you want me to keep writing. i will tell you that the next chapter after this one is longer and alot of surprises. TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK. **

* * *

"Because he's invading your dreams."

"What do you mean he's invading my dreams?"

"Some vampires can read your thoughts others can invade your dreams."

"So Trevor can invade dreams when ever he wants to."

"Yep."

"Alexander I don't want to go to sleep."

"You don't have to."

"Well I will have to some time, and when do Trevor going to be there."

"I wont let him get to you."

"But you can't protect me in my sleep."

"Yes I can."

"I know you would like to but you cant and you know it."

"I will always be here for you." Alexander said.

"I know, how do things keep getting worse?"

"I don't know but thing will get better."

"You thank?" I asked.

"Yep." He said kissing me.

"Come on." He said after a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you, we have to go get Trevor."

"Oh ok." I said getting up, Alexander got up and grabbed my hand he led me out of the house and to the cemetery.

"Where do you thank he is?" I asked Alexander.

"I'm not sure."

"Well we need to find him and it needs to be soon."

"Well I'm going to go look for him."

"What do you mean you?"

"I mean you're not going."

"And why not?"

"I don't want you get hurt."

"I wont." I said looking him in the eyes.

"But I can't take that chance."

"Then what am I going to do?"

"Well I thought you would go home and see you're parents."

"Ok." I said than walked away. I went home when I got there my mom and dad was sitting in the living room.

"Hay." I said.

"Raven." They said and hugged me; I sat on the floor as they talked to me.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked.

"Well it Trevor."

"What about him?"

"He just well I don't know. He can walk in my dreams now."

"What do you mean he can walk in you dreams?"

"Like he can be in my dreams when ever he wants."

"Oh. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Alexander going after him but I don't know what we are going to do after that."

"That boy needs to be thought a lesion."

"I know dad."

"So how are you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Were ok."

"That's good."

"RAVEN." I heard someone scream. I looked to see Trevor outside the window; my dad got up and got his baseball bat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"Well I wont take a sorry, so just go away."

"Please just give me a change."

"No now g-." Was all I could say when everything went black

* * *

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK OH AND I WANT 3 REVIEWS OR IM NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hay sorry it takes me so long, hear is then chapter, tell me what you thank. i want at least 3 review's before i will post the next chapter.**

* * *

"No now go-." Was all I could say when every thing went black. I felt as if someone punched me in the face or bashed my head against the wall. I started being able to hear thing, I heard my dad yelling and Trevor then heard Alexander's voice. I felt someone pick me up and start careering me. I woke up to find that I was no longer in my house but I was back at the mansion.

"Raven, you're awake." I heard Alexander say. I looked over to see him worried.

"Hay." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok, but my head hurts." I said trying to sit up from the bed that I was laying on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I was looking for Trevor, when I felt like something happened to you, so I got there as fast as I could. When I got to you're room you were passed out and you're dad was yelling at Trevor."

"Oh."

"You need to get some rest." He said, picking me up and putting me into the coffin. I fell asleep as soon as I snuggled up into Alexander's arms. When I woke up I could still tell that the sun was out even though I was in the coffin. I looked over to see Alexander awake looking at me. I moved my head to kiss him.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning my love." He said, but sounded like he didn't sleep all night.

"Are you ok?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, get some sleep I'll stay up."

"No that's fine."

"Come on, you need some sleep."

"I know but what if Trevor comes?"

"Than I will wake you up."

"Fine, Ill sleep but only for a few munities."

"Ok." I said and kissed him. He closed his eyes and was out, I lied there watching him, and he looked so peaceful and sweet when he was sleeping. I wish I could stay in this coffin all day it seemed like there was nothing bad going on outside the coffin, like there was no Trevor and no Jagger. I lied there staring at the lid of the coffin. I was happy that I made Alexander my choice, and not Trevor although I can tell he loves me. I felt Alexander move beside me, and then I felt the sun come up.

"Hay." He said sounding better than he did but still didn't have enough sleep.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, what about you?"

"I'm ok."

"Come on." He said grabbed my hand at pushed the coffin lid open. We walk to the kitchen and have breakfast. After we ate Alexander took me to the cemetery, we walked to his grandmother grave.

"Raven I love you." Alexander said.

"I love you too."

"I love you too raven." I heard someone say, I turned to see Trevor there with flowers in his hands.

"Trevor you need to go." Alexander said.

"No, Raven let me explain."

"No, Trevor you need to leave." Alexander said again.

"Shut up Alexander." Trevor said then punched Alexander. Alexander hit him back, but Trevor looked like it never happened. They were fighting, and I knew that only one was going to win and the other was to die. Alexander fell and Trevor started chocking him, I thought I was going to lose him. Then all of a sudden in felt something sharp in my neck, I grabbed it to see that I was bleeding; I turned around to see Jagger there, with my blood on his mouth. Alexander and Trevor screamed, and I didn't know what was going to happen, I was already bonded to Alexander but know that Jagger bit me what was going to happen? I fell on my side and everything started spinning.

* * *

**so what did you than? did you like it? did you hate it? tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**ROSE  
**


	14. important need to read

**Hay guys well I haven't gotten that many reviews so I have decided that I will stop writing for now until I get some more reviews, I would like to keep writing but if you no longer like it that's fine, I probably would be taking a brake anyways because of the holiday coming up. I just wanted to let you know that if you want me to keep writing I need reviews.**

**Rose **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay guy's so i have deiced that i will continue the story, hear is the next chapter and i hope you like it. i need at least three reviews before i will post the next one.**

* * *

When I woke I turned looking for him, I needed him, I wanted him, but when I looked around I didn't see him. I tried to sit up but found that I was no longer in the cemetery I was in a bed, not any body's bed I was in Alexander's.

"Raven?" I heard someone ask.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Raven I'm right here."

"No, where's Jagger?"

"Jagger's gone you don't have to worry about him."

"Worry why would I worry I love him."

"What you don't love him, you love me."

"No I don't I love Jagger."

"What's going on Alexander, why is she saying that?" I heard Trevor ask.

"Jagger bit her on scared ground." Alexander said.

"What's that mean." Trevor said confused.

"It means that, she love him." I could tell that it was hard for Alexander to say that.

"WHAT SHE CAN'T LOVE HIM." Trevor yelled.

"I thank there is something we can do." Alexander said and walked out of the room, Trevor followed without a word but before he walked out of the room he looked back at me and had a sad look on his face. I didn't know what they were talking about, when did Alexander mean that I love him, I love jagger with all my heart and more. I got out of the bed that I was in and went to the window. I wonder where jagger is? Is he going to come for me? What was I saying I know that he would come back for me. I was lost in me thoughts when Alexander and Trevor came in.

"Hear drink this." Trevor said handing me a glass out blood.

"Where's Jagger?" I asked again, I couldn't get him off my mind.

"He's gone." Alexander said madly.

"Where he go?"

"Back to Rome."

"Why would he go there?"

"Because I made him after he bit you."

"Well that was stupid, I love him."

"No you don't you love me."

"No I love Jagger."

"Would you stop you love Alexander, and I love you but you hate me." Trevor said.

"I do not hate you and I do not love Alexander."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." I said and walked out of the room and to the front yard. When I got there I turned to see both Trevor and Alexander staring at me I didn't know why they thought that I loved Alexander, he was nice and all but he was no Jagger. I had to find him I need to see him. As I walked through the gate of the mansion I walked to the airport and got a plan ticket. I would have turned into a bat, but I really didn't know how to yet. I went back to my house and fell asleep. When I woke I was back at the cemetery.

"What the-" I said aloud to myself.

"Raven we have to fix you." I turned to see Trevor and Alexander.

"What do you mean you need to fix me?"

"I mean you don't love Jagger and you thank you do, when need to make you go back to how you were."

"How I was? This is who I am, I love Jagger."

"No you don't you love me." Was all he said when both Trevor and Alexander jumped on me, I tried to get them off of me but I had no luck, when I was pinned down and no longer able to move Alexander started talking again.

"I'm going to fix you."

"I don't need fixing."

"Yes you do, I love you."

"Well I hate you.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You're only saying that because he bit you."

"No I'm saying that because I love him."

"I'm sorry." They both said and moved there mouths to my neck, I felt a lot of pain shoot through my neck all they way down to my body. The I fell into blackness.

* * *

**Hay so what did you thank of it? did you love it? did you hate it? or do you just dont care? I NEED 3 REVIEWS 3REVIEW 3 REVIEW 3 REVIEW 3 REVIEW 3 REVIEW**

**ROSE  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay guy's, so hear is the next chapter i hope you like it. i might stop hear because i am starting to run out of ideals. i have also started another story dont know if i will be continuing that one. i am going to write and story on vampire academy if any of you guy's have read them. i hope you like the story tell me what you thank and if you want give me a ideal, by the way if you give me a ideal and i use it i will say who gave me it on the story. please review.**

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't talk, I looked around to see that I was in Alexander's room. I looked to see if I could find Alexander but I didn't see him anywhere. Then it all came back to me, Alexander and Trevor biting me, then Jagger got into a fight with Alexander then they brought me here.

"Alexander." I called out.

"Raven, you awake." Alexander said as he ran into the room and hugged me.

"I'm so glade you're awake."

"Alexander what's going on?"

"Raven Jagger's dead." He said and look away.

"Good." I said.

"Good I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you were bonded to him."

"No, I thought I was bonded to you."

"You were until he bit you."

"So I'm his?"

"No right now you're no ones when me and Trevor bit you it mad it so that no one is bonded to you."

"Oh, that's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. But I need something to eat and drink."

"Well if you can wait I'll take you on a picnic."

"Ok, sounds good to me." I said and he left the room. When he came back he had cloths a picnic basket and a blanket. He gave me the cloths so that I could change, mine were torn and looked like I rolled in dirt. After I got changed I walked out of the bathroom and Alexander grabbed my hand. We walk to the park and sat down by the swings, he sat candles around us then pulled out two raw stakes. We ate in silence, we had some small talk but it was really nice to just be next to each other. After we ate we lay down and stared at the stairs.

"Raven." Alexander said.

"Yea?"

"Do you love me?" he said and I turned to him.

"Alexander I love you more than anything." I said looking into his eye's.

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes of coarse I still want to I love you and I can't wait."

"Good, I love you to."

"When are we going to get married?"

"I was thanking as soon as we can."

"Now." I said knowing that I we couldn't but I would still have loved him to say yes.

"No, but soon."

"Ok." I said and we fell into more silence. After awhile we walked back to his house and to his room. We sat on his bed when he looked at me he had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Raven, I want to marry you as soon as I can, but."

"But what?"

"Are you sure it is me you want?"

"Yes of coarse it's you who I want who else?"

"Well there's Trevor."

"Why would you thank that I want Trevor?"

"Because of the way he look's at you."

"Yea the way he look's at me is the same way I look at you. I love you, Alexander, only you. He might be in love with me but I am not in love with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Raven I still thank you should thank about it."

"What?"

"Raven I love you, I want you tom make the right choice."

"I am."

"Just take some time and thank about it ok?" if he wanted me to thank about it I would do it. I love him and I don't know why he thanks I am still going to make a mistake.

"Yea. Ok. I should go." I said and got off of his bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because if I am going to thank about this I need to be alone."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me. I walked out of the house, and started walking home. I was half way home when I saw Trevor and I know why Alexander had been worried.

* * *

**Remember i need some help with thanking about ideals, but i still want you to tell me what you thank, and if i do use a ideal you have i will put you're name saying that u came up with the idal in that chapter or seen. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL START THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**ROSE  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay guys so what do you thank? do i write more or not? review**

* * *

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me. I walked out of the house, and started walking home. I was half way home when I saw Trevor and I know why Alexander had been worried. I walked over to where Trevor was looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Whom are you going to pick?" he asked and I didn't know why.

"What?"

"Are you going to pick me or Alexander?"

"I am picking Alexander, I love him."

"Oh I just thought you might love me to."

"Trevor I do love you, but it's not as strong as the love I have for Alexander."

"Oh." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait." I said and he stopped but didn't turn to look at me.

"I am sorry."

"Its ok." He said and ran off into the night. I walked to my house to find that my parent's have gone to bed already. I went into my room and looked at my coffin, what am I going to do? I love both of them. But like I told Trevor I love Alexander more. I lied down in my coffin and fell asleep. When I woke up I was no longer in my coffin at my house but I was on the ground in the cemetery. I got up off the ground and looked down to see that I was in a black wedding dress, my dad came up to me and took my arm, and then I knew it was time I was going to marry Alexander. I walked to the alter and a man stood there ready to marry Alexander and me.

"Ok, ready to start?" the man asked. We both nodded.

"Raven do you take Trevor Mitchell to be you're-."

"Trevor." I screamed.

"Yes?" I turned to the man I thought was Alexander but instead Trevor stood there, looking really confused.

"Where's Alexander?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why so you care?"

"Because I love him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is he?"

"I told you I don't know. And what has gotten into you."

"What do you mean what's gotten into me."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm not supposed to marry you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to marry Alexander not you."

"Raven, you and Alexander are done and we have been planning this for over a year now."

"What? No we haven't. I would remember if we had."

"Raven, clam down."

"Clam down. You want me to clam down I love Alexander and yet I am marrying you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't love you." When I said that Trevor grabbed my neck and bit it. I shot up off my bed screaming, both my mom and dad ran into the room, and opened my coffin.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Bad dream."

"Bad dream?" they asked confused.

"Yea." I said and lied back down. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark and I know the sun was going to come up soon. I jumped out of the coffin and ran as fast as I could to Alexander's when I got there I was knocking on the door as fast as I could. Jameson answered the door he looked and me than let me through the door, I ran up to Alexander's room, when I got there he was changing his shirt was off when I walked in.

"Raven are you ok?" he asked and dropped the shirt he was going to put on and ran over to me.

"I love you." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too." And I know when he said that he was sure that I really did love him.

"Can I stay the night?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He said, then he picked my up and walked us to his coffin, he laid me down, the he got in next to me. It was still a little dark outside so we were not that tired but we didn't talk. I went to talk but he kissed me when I opened my mouth. We kept kissing until I was out of breath, but then he started kissing my neck, I thought he was going to bite my but he didn't he just kept kissing me.

"Alexander, I love you." I said after a few kisses

"I love you too." He said then pulled me as close to him as I could get.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you." I said and this time I was not going to wait to long.

"Alexander we need to get married as soon as we can." I said.

"We will."

"Ok." I said and kissed him.

"But-."

* * *

**so what do you thank? tell me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**rose  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay guys so hear is the next chapter i hope you like it. tell me what you thank. do you love it? do you hate it? do you just dont care? well i want to know so review plz.**

* * *

"But-."

"But what?" I said almost scream.

"Were going to have to tell you're parents what happened." He said and I smacked him.

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.

"That's for making me thank that you don't want me or that you might have changed you're mind or something."

"I would never do that I love you."

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again. We were in mid-kiss when he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to get something."

"Ok." I said and he got out of the coffin and walked away. When he came back in he wasn't caring anything, then he put out his hand for me to grab, when I did he helped me out of the coffin and sat me next to one. Then he came up to and got down on one knee.

"Raven, I know you already said yes but I want to do it right this time." He said than pulled a ring out of his pocket. It had a black diamond right in the middle of it, it was really plan but I still loved it.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"I love you." I said and jumped in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his next and he put his around me waist pulling me closer. I pulled back just enough to see his face he had the biggest smile in the world, and that's when I brought my lips to his. When I pulled away to breath Alexander started kissing my neck. When he pulled away he just kept smiling at me.

"You need to sleep." He said after a long time. Then he picked me up and put me back in the coffin and then lied down next to me.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"But."

"But nothing if we are going to tell you're parents about everything than you need sleep."

"But."

"Stop with the buts'."

"Fine but you're sleeping too."

"Ok." He said and moved so that I was now lying on top of him.

"Isn't this uncomfortable for you?" I asked having something heavy on you while you were trying to sleep probably would be uncomfortable.

"No I really like it this way." He said and smiled up at me.

"Come on it can't be." I said trying to move off him but he stopped me by putting his hands on my hips.

"I like it, I really do like the feel of you're body on mine." He said and I moved back to where I was.

"I mean if you don't like it I will move." He said.

"No I more that like it I just thought that you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I am heavy."

"You are not heavy."

"But I just thought that it would be uncomfortable to have someone sleeping on top of you."

"Well you are wrong, I love it because I can be so close to you." He said and put his arms around me so they were resting on my lower back.

"I love you." I said and kissed him.

"I love you too. We need to get some sleep."

"Ok." I said and rested my head on his chest. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit. When I woke up I still was on top of Alexander when I looked up at his face I saw that he was watching me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked moving up him body so that I was face to face with him.

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you seemed so peaceful."

"Ok." I said and went to move but he stopped me again by putting his hand on my hips.

"And where do you thank you're going?" Alexander asked.

"Well I was going to get up."

"I thank we should stay hear."

"Ok." I said and brought my lips to his, I moved my hands so that they were in his hair and his were still around my hip's I started to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. For some reason I really, really wanted him.

"Wait till we get married." He said.

"Ok." I said, and kissed him one last time.

"We need to get up and tell my parents." I said opening the coffin lid.

"Ok." He said and sat up taking me with him, now I was straddling his lap. I got up I stepped out of the coffin Alexander remade the coffin bed and closed the lid. I walked and got my cloths out of the drawer and went to take my shower, after I was done Alexander got in. when he finished he grabbed my hand and we started walking to my house. When we got there I opened the door and both my mom and dad came out of the living room.

"Raven." They said and hugged me.

"Alexander good to see you again." My dad said and shook his hand my mom just gave him a small nod. We walked into the living room.

"I have to tell you something." Me and my mom said at the same time.

"You go first." I said to her.

"Were moving."

* * *

**So what did you thank? I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**P.S. I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU ITS JUST IMPORTANT **

**ROSE  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hay so hear is the next chapter. i hope you like it, i'm sorry that it took so long to update.**

* * *

"Were moving."

"What do you mean that were moving."

"Just what I said we are moving. With everything that's been going on I thank it's a good ideal."

"Well you are wrong. I am not moving I am getting Married to Alexander."

"WHAT."

"Me and Alexander are getting married." I said thanking that for some reason that they already knew.

"Well this is new." My mom said sitting down looking confused.

"You better not hurt her." My dad said turning to Alexander.

"I wont." Alexander said.

"Fine than you can get married but we are still moving."

"Than how am I going to get married?"

"Well I guess you'll have to live with him."

"Oh." Was all I could say, I never thought that my parents would be fine with me going out with him and I really thought that they would kill him for marring me?

"Well I got to go." I said and walked out of the house not knowing what to do. They were leaving and I was going to get married. What if they missed the wedding? Would they even want to come? Should I stay hear or should I just go with them? I ran to the back yard and sat under my tree.

"You ok?" Alexander asked me.

"Yea I just thought that they would be madder than that."

"Well it's good that they were ok with it."

"Yea." I said.

"Come on, let get you're stuff packed and moved into our house."

"Ok." I said and walked back into the house and to my room. Alexander and I started packing all my stuff into my bags; it was about a hour and a half when we just got half my stuff packed.

"This is going to take all day." I said sitting on the lid of my coffin.

"You know we don't need that anymore." Alexander said pointing to the coffin that I was sitting on.

"Yea I guess so what do you want to do with it?" I asked.

"Well we can bring it to my house and use it as a back up if we need it one day."

"Yea I guess that would be a good ideal."

"Yep." He said and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok with living with me?" he asked.

"Yea of course it just that it seems weird that they were ok with it."

"Maybe they know that I love you."

"I love you too." I said and got back off the coffin and started to work again. An hour later and we were all packed and ready to go. Alexander told me that he would be back later and that he was going to go get the car. I walked over and sat on the coffin again. After about 15 minutes and Alexander still hadn't come back I went out side to see if I could see him.

"Hay."

* * *

**So what di you guys thank? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**ROSE  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hay guys so this chapter is short. The next chapter will come as soon as I can get it up. I would also like 5 reviews before I will write the next chapter. Thank you.**

"Hay." Alexander said coming up behind me. For once it wasn't Trevor or Jagger or someone else who is after me. Alexander walked back in the house grabbed my stuff and started putting it in the car.

"Go say goodbye I got this." He said giving me a hug. I walked in the house and back to the living room.

"Hay mom and dad." I said, I didn't know what else to say.

"Hay."

"Goodbye." I said hugging both of them.

"It's not goodbye for good." My dad said.

"I know but things are going to change."

"Yea but you had to know that some day they were going to."

"Yea."

"You should go." My mom said.

"Ok bye." I said and ran out of the door. I got in the car.

"You ok?"

"Yea." I said looking back at the house. Alexander took of to the mansion and when we got there I felt my heat fall, it really hit me, I was no longer going to see my mom and dad every day, I was going to be living with my boyfriend.

"Come on." Alexander said grabbing my hand and taking me into the house.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"Well get it later."

"Ok." I said not sure what we going to do.

"Stay here." He said when we got outside his door. Before I could answer he was already in his room with the door closed behind him.

"Ok you can come in." he yelled though the door, I walked in and it was beautiful. There was candles all over and black flower petals on the fool leading to the little room where his coffin is. I took of my shoes and walked on the flower path, when I opened the door the coffin was shut, I walked over to open it and when I did a hand grabbed me and pulled into the coffin. I started to scream when I saw it was Alexander.

"You scared me." I said kissing him.

"I didn't mean to." He said and kissed me again, this time it was slow and passionate but it soon turned into intensely, my arms are wrapped around his next and his are around my waist. Alexander started pulling up my shirt looking into my eyes look for permission witch I granted. He got my shirt half way over my head when…

"Alexander."

**So what did you thank? Did you like it? did you hate it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Rose**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hay guys tell me what you thank.**

"I didn't mean to." He said and kissed me again, this time it was slow and passionate but it soon turned into intensely, my arms are wrapped around his next and his are around my waist. Alexander started pulling up my shirt looking into my eyes look for permission witch I granted. He got my shirt half way over my head when…

"Alexander."

"What are you doing hear?" I said looking up at Alexander's sister.

"I wanted to talk to Alexander but I see that you were busy I can come back later." She said.

"No it's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" Alexander asked.

"Well maybe we should talk alone." She said looking at me.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked out the door and shut it behind me. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't someone had turned on the music and I could only hear a few words. The words that I did hear from Alexander's sister made me want to cry._ She…pregnant…you're…. father. _I opened the door and turned off the music. Alexander look confused to why I was doing this.

"Who is pregnant?" I said.

"Raven, our mother is pregnant."

"Oh." I said felling bad because I had just thought that he had cheated on me.

"I'm sorry if I made it sound wrong." Alexander's sister said.

"No it fine I just heard some of the conversation."

"Well I should go now." She said and walked out of the room with no goodbyes. I turned to Alexander who still looked confused.

"Are you ok?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed. He didn't say anything so I just my arms around him and lied me head on his shoulder. He began to rock back and forth making me rock with him too.

"Are you ok?" I asked again about an hour later.

"Yea." He said this time. He pulled me onto his lab and lied back on the bed that we were sitting on. I was now sitting on his chest and he was lying down, his arms came up to my waist and pulled me down to him so now that my head was on his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few moments.

"About what?"

"Well it was going to be our night but now my sister messed that up."

"Well why did she have too ruin it." I asked.

"I had it all planed out though, we were going to come here and the room was going to so romantic and than we were going to do it, but like I said it got messed up."

"I'm sorry." I said and kissed him; he kissed back as soon as my mouth was on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were still on my waist. I knew that we were not going to go all the way like he wanted to but I was still fine with just kissing him. I wished that his sister had not bothered us. I pulled back.

"What happened to you're sister she just well disappeared?"

"She went home for a few day." He said kissing me again.

"Oh."

"Come on let's go to bed." Alexander said picking me up and caring me to the coffin, but when his skin touches mine I didn't want to go to bed.

"Alexander I want you."

**Hay guys so what did you thank? Did you love it? did you hate it? well tell me. review.**

**Rose**


	22. Chapter 22

**SO THIS IS RELLY SHORT I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT FOR THIS STORY, IN A WAY I LOST MY WAY IN IT. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY I DEALS TELL ME AND I WILL ADD THEM**

"Come on let's go to bed." Alexander said picking me up and caring me to the coffin, but when his skin touches mine I didn't want to go to bed.

"Alexander I want you."

" Really?"

"Yes." Was all I needed to say and he was kissing me again. He pulled of my shirt and I pulled off his when I did he stopped.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't do it right now."

"Why?"

"We need to wait."

"Why."

"Can we please wait until we are married?"

"Yes I guess." I said disappointed. He led me back to the coffin and we went to sleep, when I woke up he was still asleep. Why didn't he want me last night? Did he still want me? What is going on? I moved so that I was looking right at Alexander, he eyes opened. He gave me my good morning kiss.

"Why didn't you want me last night?" I asked.

"Because I just want to wait."

"Fine." I said and turned so that I didn't have to look at him.

"Raven do you want to marry me today?"

"What?"

"Would you like to get married today? It wont be a big wedding like you would like but we would be married."

"Yes." I said and grabbed his hand and ran down stairs, I was about to go out the door but he stopped me and told me to look down, I did and noticed that I was still wherein my old cloths. We walked back upstairs showered and changed, well I showered than he did, not together like I would have liked it. We walked back down stairs and went to the cemetery, when we got there Jameson was there.

"Jameson what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to marry the two of you." He said and I smiled. Alexander and me walked up to him and held each other hands. Jameson asked if we would love each other until the end of the world, it was different from the normal wedding because well we didn't die.

"I do." I said.

"I do." Alexander said.

"You may now kiss." Jameson said and we did.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THANK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD ADD AND I WILL ADD THEM, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND I AM SORRY IF THIS IS NOT HOW YOU WANTED TO END IT, IT IS NOT HOW I WANT TO END IT EATHER BUT I GOT OFF TRACK, **

**TELL ME WHAT TO ADD**

**THANK YOU**

**ROSE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys well this chapter was written by twi69, I just wrote the end and most of the credit goes to her.**

**Thank you.**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME."  
Alexander and I wiped around to see his sister. I could tell she was furious. she walked over to us and grabbed Alexander's arm.  
"How could you marry her?"  
Alexander shrugged. "I love Raven."  
"What about Kyra? You said you loved her too."  
I looked at my new husband. "Whose Kyra?"  
Alexander wouldn't look at me; he was staring at his sister.  
Ellie looked at me and sneered. "Kyra is my best friend and his mistress. What? Did you think he was true to you?"  
I took a step away from Alexander. "Is this true? Are you with this Kyra?"  
"Yes, he is." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a girl. She looked just like me except her hair wasnt as long as mine and instead of goth clothes' she wore preppy clothing. She jumped off a tombstone and landed on her heels. She smiled sweetly at me.  
"Hes a real heartbreaker, isn't he?"  
I looked at Alexander. "Why did you lie to me?"  
He grabbed my hands. "Im sorry. I didnt want to hurt you and lose you over something as simple as a..."  
"You should have just told me."  
It started to rain. Just when I pulled away from him, lightning lit up the sky. Alexander's expression was a mixture of anger and sorrow.  
"Don't do this." He pleaded.  
I shook my head and took off running to the gate. He lied to me. He had cheated on me. Now that I realize it, the girl I had seen Alexander with didn't have brown hair like Ellie. She had black hair just like Kyra's. I ran home and threw myself in my coffin. My cat nightmare climbed up on it and rubbed against me. How could he do this to me? I've thrown myself at him numerous times, so he can't blame it on me. I heard a thump and looked up from my pillow to see Alexander.  
"Raven, I..."  
"Get Out!" I screamed at him.  
"I'm sorry. Please, you must understand." He pleaded. Alexander had tears running down his face.  
"What's the bad thing, Alexander? The face that your caught or the fact that you've lost me?"  
"I kissed her, Raven. I admit to that, but I didnt do more than that. One kiss."  
I swallowed hard. "Just one kiss?"  
"Yes." He said.

"Really because someone dosnt just come to some other person wedding, because they had one kiss."

"Raven." He said and I could here the guilt in his love.

"How far?" I asked.

"Almost all the way." I started to shake, I didn't know what to tank about it, I did kiss Trevor but that was in front of Alexander and it didn't even get as far as he was saying. I know is sounds stupid but I needed to know why he didn't go all the way.

"Why did you not go all the way?"

"I said you're name." he said it like that would make everything better, for me it only made things worse. The only reason they stopped was because he said my name.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say that we can put this is our past."

"I can't because I kissed Trevor in front of you but I never got that far with anyone but you, and when you can go and almost go all the way with some girl, I can't."

"Raven like you said you kissed someone we both made a mistake."

"Yea but I kissed in front of you and you almost had sex behind my back and you were never going to tell me at least you knew about the kiss I didn't know about you and her."

"Raven please." He begged. I knew that what I was going to say next was going to kill both me and him, but I needed to say it, I needed to get away and thank my life over. He cant be there when I do.

"Alexander, I can't, I love you and after everything that we have been through you lied to me. I don't know how my life got so messed up but I thank that we can't be. I love you, but after everything if I can't trust you now how will I ever be able to?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hay guys this is the last chapter for this story, i will later be making the 2 part to this story.**

**i hope that you like this story and for all of you who have read my story thank you i love you guys.**

**i hope that when i put part 2 up that all of you read it to  
**

* * *

"Raven please." He begged. I knew that what I was going to say next was going to kill both him, and me but I needed to say it, I needed to get away and thank my life over. He can't be there when I do.

"Alexander, I can't, I love you and after everything that we have been through you lied to me. I don't know how my life got so messed up but I thank that we can't be. I love you, but after everything if I can't trust you now how will I ever be able to?"

"Raven I am sorry about what happened but please, don't let go, I love you. I never had sex with her, sure I almost did but didn't, I love you and only you, you are my life, and my sole, never in this time of the next am I ever going to betrayed you again."

"That's just it that word. That stupid word again says it all, but it not like your saying that you never will you saying that yeah it has happened before but I will try not to let it happen again."

"Please raven."

"Alexander I need time, and I don't know how much time it's going to be but I need it. I need to be able to trust you, and I know how I am going to do that."

"How?"

"I am going to leave with my parents ands when I come back if you still love me and never do anything like that again, I will take you back but for right now Alexander this is goodbye. I love you." I said and ran home that was one of the hardest thing I have ever had to do, when I got to my house my mom and dad were just about to leave.

"Hay Raven." My mom said

"I want to go with you."

"What I thought you wanted to stay here."

"I wanted to but not now."

"What happened."

"I fount out that Alexander almost had sex with someone else."

"You kissed someone else."

"It's not the same."

"Ok what are you going to do."

"I am going to go with you to the new house, when I am ready I am going to come back and see what happens." I said, my mom gave me a hug than we got into the car. As the care when down he street I could see him in his window looking out.

"Goodbye Alexander." I said as the car passed his road.


End file.
